This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Project 4 proposes to use multimodal imaging to investigate whether general cognitive functioning in schizophrenia is related to circuit level white matter, metabolic, and volumetric changes in subcortical gray and white-matter regions suggestive of fronto-subcortical disconnection (Jung &Haier, 2007;Cummings 1993). Simultaneous utilization of Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI), proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (1H-MRS), and structural Magnetic Resonance Imaging (sMRI) will allow us to relate white matter abnormalities to both cortical and subcortical metabolic and morphological changes that, in turn, may underlie ongoing neurocognitive decline in schizophrenia.